The Beast
by Silver Wind
Summary: a reflection by a guardian of the Clow Cards


Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura and all related   
things are properties of CLAMP, et.al.  
This fic is written by Silver Wind.  
  
  
a Card Captor Sakura fanfiction:  
The Beast  
by Silver Wind  
lain@suiko.net  
Ginga - http://suiko.net/lain/  
  
  
Sometimes I wonder if anyone at all see through the   
genki mask I wear.  
Hey, I am genki. I know that! But... not all the   
times.  
  
At first, maybe it was just an urge to balance things   
around me.  
I mean, with Yue always brooding and sulking, I /had/   
to be the genki side, didn't I?  
  
But then Sakura came into my life. And actually, there's   
no need to be genki anymore. That girl has all the   
genki-ness there is in this world!  
  
So then... why?  
To hide my Beast of the Seal persona, perhaps?  
With my temporary form, it's a little hard to act   
tough. Even I have a headache imagining it.  
  
No.. that's not the reason.  
  
I just know I have to act genki and tough. To cheer   
Sakura when she's sad. To lighten that brat up. And   
in a way, to flatter Tomoyo for her kindness.  
  
And the main thing, to provide comic relief for   
Sakura! Maybe that's why Clow created me too in the   
first place.  
  
My creator probably was the loneliest man in this   
world. The most powerful mage, and yet he was always   
alone.  
  
It's his power, I guess. He knew the future. Wouldn't   
be a good friend. And he knew it.  
  
I was happy with him. And Yue was too, although that   
guy never said a thing and just glared at everything   
around him.  
  
What am I wondering?  
  
Well.  
I wonder if I ever will find someone to love.  
Even Yue has Touya-niichan now. I know, I know...   
it's just hard not to surprise people with my forms,   
both of them.  
  
At times like this, I envy Yue. He looks like any   
normal human being in his temporary form, so he   
wouldn't attract attentions if he's somewhere with   
niichan... err, except if he eats, that is.  
  
It's not I'm lonely. I have Sakura. I have Tomoyo.   
And okay, I have that brat. But what if the time   
has come for me to choose a new master?  
  
Gah, I don't want to think about that! I'd just   
enjoy my life with Sakura, the brat, Tomoyo, Yue,   
niichan and otousan for now.  
  
Otousan still looks at me funny sometimes, but   
since he has Clow's memory from the other half   
of my creator's soul, he remembers everything   
that happened when he's Clow.  
  
Niichan also still glares at me time after time.   
But then again, niichan glares at everyone and   
everything, so that doesn't bother me. 'Sides,   
I rarely see him, and the SnowBunny, ever since   
they have their own apartment.  
  
The brat? Hah, ever since he returns to Tomoeda,   
he often has this silly smile on his face if   
he's with Sakura. And that's another thing...   
what does she see in him, anyway? I have to   
admit that they're really a cute couple, though.  
  
Tomoyo is still as gentle as ever. I feel sad   
for her sometimes. Because she has no one,   
just like I do. But I remember that she's happy   
if the one she loves is happy. On that, she   
and I are similar.  
  
I really like this life. Even better than the   
one I experienced with Clow. Maybe because I   
have Sakura, I have Clow's reincarnated form   
here, and I have lots of good friends... and   
not to mention good food!  
  
Yes, the genki mask stays.  
Especially in this peaceful time. But I have   
no doubt that the second Sakura has something   
bothering her... the Beast of the Seal will   
return.  
  
Clow, thank you for creating me. Thank you   
for bringing me, the Book and Yue to this town.   
And most of all... thank you for Sakura.  
  
  
~ owari ~  
  
  
Notes:  
are there any other fics seen from Kero-chan's   
POV? *sweatdrops*  
I originally wanted to write a fic about Touya...   
when suddenly I typed and typed and typed this   
one... and finished it in just 15 minutes.  
  
Finished on July 15, 2000. 7:40 PM  
  
Written while listening to:  
-. Driver's High - L'Arc~en~Ciel  
-. Hitori no Yoru - Porno Graffitti  
-. Last Piece - Kirari  
-. Shizuku - Okuda Miwako  
  
See the pattern there? ^^;;  
Yep, the OPs and EDs of GTO anime! 


End file.
